


Red String of Fate

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Phan Week, lmao another fuck ing high school fic hah aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s an old story in Chinese folklore about a magical connection between two people that are destined to be soul mates, called ‘the red string of fate,” In which Dan doesn't really believe that he has a soulmate and people get a tatto of a red string on their hand when they meet their soul mate.</p><p>(Written for Phan Week 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red String of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> day three of phan week, soulmates. let’s do this. 
> 
> and i just had swim practice so if none of this makes sense is because im exhausted thats why
> 
> check out my tumblr (phanxfob.tumblr.com) because i scream a lot

Dan didn’t really believe in legends. He didn’t really believe in fairy tales, or folklore, or spirits, or myths or soulmates. Especially soulmates.

It was something everyone learned when they were young. Somewhere in the world, there is someone who is going to complete you, and when you find that person, you’ll be the happiest you’ll ever be. Your soulmate.

He thought soulmates were unrealistic and basically a ludicrous fantasy, at least for him. He didn’t think that there would be someone right for him, even though it did work on other people. His friends all believed they would find their own soulmate eventually, and his parents claimed that they already have. Dan wasn’t as confident as he wished he could be about finding his soulmate.

Dan remembers when he was six, he asked his mum “How do you know when you’ve found your soulmate?”

“Well, right as you meet them, everyone gets a mark, a little red string on your hand.” His mum explained. She then showed Dan the tattoo, it was a red bow on her little finger, and she said that it would be there forever, and that Dan’s dad had one there too.

Then he thought of the huge world, and how he really didn’t think there would be someone out there right for him.

In class, they had started a small unit about legends and soulmates. Dan rolled his eyes, _I’m already all this time at school learning shit I don’t even need to use later. And now this?_  He was glad to see one or two students around him also looking at the teacher doubtfully. In a way that said “I don’t really believe you, but I’m just going to pretend I do to pass this,”

Mrs. Harrison, their old graying history teacher told them to open their history textbooks to page 76, the lesson about soulmates in ancient legends.

“One example of the idea of soulmates, comes from Greek mythology. Plato has Aristophanes tell a story about soulmates. Aristophanes said that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. Then Zeus, fearing that these humans would become too powerful and prideful, so he split them into two as a punishment. It was said that when the two find each other, they would both be forever happy,” she said.

She then went on about how these humans had male genitalia and female genitalia, which sort of implied that soulmates were were men and women and nothing else. _I’m too bisexual for this,_ Dan thought to himself, but wrote down the story anyway.

“Another example, is an East Asian legend, coming from Chinese and Japanese folklore. According to this myth, the matchmaker god ties the ankles of two people in an invisible red cord. These two people are then destined to meet one another, and will become destined lovers. Your parents probably have the tattoo of the red string on their hands right? Well, all of you are going to share one those with someone.”, she said.

With that, the bell rang for the end of class, and the end of the day. “Make sure you’ve written this all down, because it’s very important and you’ll need it,”

 _Sure, I will._  Dan thought, as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

****  
  


_Rain, oh great just what I needed right now,_  Of course, Dan didn’t bring an umbrella to school, so he had to walk home with just the hoodie he was wearing to protect him from the rain.

Dan shoved on his backpack and walked outside, the rain pouring down on him, leaving him soaking wet. After about five minutes, when Dan was in his neighborhood, he noticed someone using his phone in front of him carrying an umbrella. Phil Lester, some kid who went to his school. He didn’t really know Phil at all, just saw him around the school with some of his friends.

He looked back down and one side of his brain thought, _Would it be a bad idea if I just went up to him and asked to share his umbrella?_  while the other side thought, _You’re freezing and soaked to the fucking bone with water, I don’t think there’s exactly another choice._

Walking faster to catch up with Phil, Dan awkwardly tapped him on the shoulder. When Phil stopped and turned around, Dan accidentally forgot how to talk. _Okay, Phil Lester. Yeah he’s pretty, with the eyes and the hair. And you can’t exactly talk to pretty people without fucking up stuff remember?_

“I - I - uh, um,” Dan said articulately while mentally slapping himself in the face.

“Do you want to share my umbrella?” Phil said, seeing that Dan was completely wet from the rain water.

“Yeah, thank you. I’ll hold it, because I’m taller,” Dan said, reaching out for the umbrella, when he noticed something on his little finger.

 _No way. No fucking way._  Dan thought as he looked at Phil in shock. Phil hadn’t noticed his tattoo yet, and was just staring at Dan freaking out.

“Hey, are you okay? Wait, uh, who are you again?” Phil asked, watching as Dan stared at his hand in amazement.

Lifting his hand to show Phil the tattoo, Dan said, “It turns out I’m the one on the other side of your red string. Your soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of feel like i might add more to this story because i really like this concept. but for now, this is going to be it. who knows what will happen guys.


End file.
